fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hopeful Tragedy Pretty Cure
Six girls, who knew little about each other, are destined not only to fight evil, but also in the course of being an ordinary person and PreCure to face the truth of life and the truth about themselves. Characters Tenshi Yoshioka (Cure Kindess) Girl full of mercy, compassion and selflessness. She was nicknamed the earthly angel for trying to help those in need and not to let conflicts get worse. Grows in a loving family, where they know about such things as mutual respect and unity, for which the girl is very grateful to her. Turns into Cure Kindness, her power is clear from the name of the alter ego, can also summon flowers and light. Her colour is pink. Donna Pellegrini (Cure Faith) Calm introvert and bookworm from a devout and moderately strict family that combines tradition and flexibility in decision-making. Helps the laggards in school and is the head of Sunday school, so she is familiar with organization and discipline. She is interested in beliefs, philosophy, sociology and world problems. Turns into Cure Faith, can control the weather. Her colour is blue. Zoya Snegireva (Cure Sadness) Scared, sensitive and peace-loving girl with difficulties in communication. She lacks the courage and experience to cope with difficulties, so she needs a kind and attentive mentor. She knows how to make origami. She likes to read and compose fairy tales and stories with happy endings, animals, especially rabbits, puppet theaters, hugs and caresses. Turns into Cure Sadness, can control the light and emotions that she feels even in the monster. Her colour is purple Catrine Mitchell (Cure Bravery) Unbearable brute, incorrigible lazy and a flaming bully from Australia. She is bad at studies and behaves as if she did not know the rules of decency, which is why she was nicknamed "the real misfortune". Behind this lies low self-esteem and a penchant for autoaggression. She does not believe in life and personal changes, because of which she can easily give up and arrange a hellish show, until no one sees. But after meeting the girls from the PreCure Team and with frequent visits to therapy with the consent of parents, the girl gradually acquires hidden positive qualities (belief in yourself, courage, enthusiasm and perseverance), learns solidarity and support, improves relations with surrounding and household, which has a good impact on the quality of her life. Loves food, especially spicy, action movies, extreme shows and wrestling, also interested in Brazilian culture. Turns into Cure Bravery, she can manage fire. Her colour is reddish brown. Joséphine Saint-Dubois (Cure Destiny) A restrained, wise and self-sufficient recluse girl from France. What in the native village, that in the town, is considered a ghost in human guise, because such a quiet person can not be. Despite this, she does not feel constrained when communicating with people and she has quite flexible personal boundaries with her utmost vigilance. Her voice is slow and lulling, her manners are impeccable and her advice is exactly the target. She prefers vintage and classic style in clothes. She is interested in the occultism, mythology, Gothic culture, urban legends and criminology. Turns into Cure Destiny, controls time and can predict the future. Her colour is silver. Gertrude Kaufman (Cure Cruelty) Cynical hikki-girl, disappointed in people and in high ideals, but still able to get a living, so can take on any job, just not to face people, without a lot of physical activity and well paid. In his spare time he sits on the Internet and tries to write music, also can not without coffee and noodles of fast cooking, nevertheless tries not to abuse them, because her health is still weak. Suffers from insomnia, listens to heavy music, prefers baggy clothes, old video games and satire on the verge of black humor. Turns into Cure Cruelty, controls the darkness, she is also capable of telepathy. It is not often that he joins the team and prefers to fight alone remotely. Her colour is black. Category:Fan Series